


Dark Arle's Very Much 20th Anniversary Like Day

by kirbymanx



Series: Puyo Final Boss Anthology [8]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, Might not be funny, Parody, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx
Summary: Ecolo possesses Arle again. This time it's somewhat consensual.





	Dark Arle's Very Much 20th Anniversary Like Day

Dark Arle's Very Much 20th Anniversary Like Day  
By TheCaucasianCynic

**Prologue**  

“ _So let’s get this straight. Woah._ ” Arle spoke through her own voice. But it came out so emotionless, she didn’t expect that.

“You’d better get used to that.” Ecolo spoke through her voice as well. Getting used again to Arle’s body.

“ _You keep possessing me._ ”

“Uh-huh.”

“ _I won’t be able to move my own body unless you let me._ ”

“Yup.”

“ _You still let me speak through you._ ”

“Three for three so far.”

“ _You have your fun._ ”

“Yup, and lots of it~.”

“ _And in exchange… You let me and Carby. Travel between home and here in Primp? Whenever we want._ ”

“Sure, so whaddya say? Your feelings, my words. Unless you wanna butt in and look crazy. Fair deal, right?”

“Gu gu!” Carbuncle seems happy to play along.

* _Nervous giggle_ * “ _Just listen to my feelings, don’t make me do what I wouldn’t, please._ ”

Ecolo chuckled mischievously. Unnerving Arle a little. “It’s gonna be fun.” The possessor casted a spell, it would seem.

“ _What are doooooooooiiiii-_ ”

**Chapter 1 - VS. Amitie**

“ _-iiiiing?!_ ” Arle looked around, confused about what happened. “ _What did you do?_ ”

“Guuu?”

“Well, what did it look like I did?”

“ _You teleported us a few meters away?_ ”

“Basically~”

Arle was a bit skeptic of Ecolo’s claim, there has to be more to it.

“Woah!” A familiar voice rang in their ears from behind. “What kinda spell was that?”

It was Amitie, she’s more or less Arle’s closest friend ever since she was stuck in this dimension.

“Hello, Puyo hat.” Ecolo spoke creepily.

“Hey, no need to be hostile.”

“ _Sorry, Amitie._ ” Arle spoke as cold as Ecolo spoke creepy.

“Gu!”

“You know my name? And why’s Carbuncle’s with you? Arle!?”

“Hee, hee. In the flesh.” She creepily curtseyed.

“Wait a tick! I thought that costume looked familiar! Hang in there! I’ll save you! Let’s Puyo Battllllllle!”

( _Is it that obvious I’m possessed? Or are you just that bad, Ecolo?_ )

***One Puyo Match later***

“So is everything, okay? He isn’t making you do something like flooding the world in Puyo is he?”

“ _What?_ ”

“Gu gu?”

“Nah, not this time, Amitie.” Ecolo was surprised the name just slipped out again. He’d just planned on giving his usual line of sight nicknames. Possessing people did make him susceptible to their habits to an extent.

“Oh, what a relief to know you’re okay, Arle.”

“ _Ecolo just said that.”_

“Did he? How do I know who speaks?”

“That’s the fun of it~.” Ecolo teased. This weird feeling of fun manipulated Arle to keep quiet. “Say hi, Arle.”

“ _Hee hee. Hi Arle._ ”

“Hahaha!”

“Gugugu!” Dark Arle picked up the hopping Carbuncle. Grabbing him up to their chest.

“Eh, no offense guys, but you’re freaking me out.” (I’d better warn Ringo.) “See ya later when you’re not possessed! BYE!” The blonde ran off.

**Chapter 2 - VS. Draco Centauros**

“ _Did you two have to freak her out?_ ”

“C’mon, Arle. Didn’t you enjoy it?”

“ _Yeah, but I don’t think that’s my reaction._ ”

“You’ll sing a different tune when we see someone who doesn’t see right through me. Oh, looky here. Try that one!”

“Gugu gu gugugu!”

“ _Wow, you’re right, Carby._ ” Arle was overjoyed with who she saw.

“You want me to talk to that dragon girl?”

“ _Heck yeah. Just lemme have the first word, please._ ”

“Sure, you feel pretty happy to see her.”

Dark Arle walked up the dragon woman fantasizing.

“Aw, you’re too kind! As for people to thank… Well… Um… Tee hee, no use pretending. Me~”

“ _Hi there, Draco~. Long time no see._ ” Arle smiled. But that was as hidden as their emotions were. Her (drooling) mouth was covered by this mantle’s neck.

“Hm? Arle? Why’re you wearing that ugly thing?”

“‘Cause I feel like it. What were you daydreaming about, Horns?”

“About winning the beauty contest of course.”

“Gu?”

“Really now…” Dark Arle as a collective replied. One curious.

The other thinking snarkily ( _Glad you haven’t changed._ )

“So how are you planning to win?”

“Are you planning to steal my thunder?!” The dragon flared up.

“Well, maybe~.” Ecolo twirled the mantle very princess-like. Posing in an Arle UNapproved way.

( _You’re pushing it, dust cloud._ )

“Gao! Let’s…”

“Puyo Battle~”

***One fair Puyo match with high level (I assume) vs low level AI.***

“Aw yeah~.”

“ _I missed you, Draco. As easy as ever._ ”

“Gu gugugu guuu?”

“Eh? What’re you talking about?”

“Ignore that.” Ecolo chimed. “Who’re you up against are you against?”

“Oh, some pink haired teen and some silly skeleton. And tens of others of no note. This is gonna be a piece of cake. ❤”

“ _Pst._ ” Arle whispered so only her and her guest could hear. “ _Should we warn her that the pink haired one and the skeleton are always the winners?_ ”

Ecolo held back his laughter. “Nah.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Apparently was still mid-conversation.

“Nothing, we can talk later how about you’ll never win, bye~” Ecolo dashed off.

“ _Hey! I want to stay and talk._ ” Arle complained, her soft monotone didn’t reach the far away, ticked off dragon.

**Chapter 3 - VS. Schezo**

“ _Thought she’d be happier to see me?_ ”

“Meh, reunions are always underwhelming. That’s why I spice them up.”

“Guuuu.”

“ _That’s one way of looking at it…_ ”

“And, eh. Arle. You talk too much. You promised you wouldn’t.”

“ _Oh, sorry._ ”

“Just don’t talk with the next one. I wanna carry the conversation.”

“ _Go ahead._ ”

Ecolo spied a shifty looking swordsman. He was searching around for something. “Hey, hey. I recognize that guy. Innit that the-”

“ _You met him? And yes that’s him._ ” Arle just sensed what he was gonna say. _Nice to see him again._ ” She nostalgically swooned. “ _Make him say something questionable._ ”

“You feel good just thinking about it~. Let’s me and him do it together, bwaha!”

“ _Yeah, make him say things like that._ ”

“Bwahaha! I don’t get it…”

Schezo’s senses got aroused by Arle’s presence, whether he knew it was Arle or not. He could finally pinpoint this cluster of overwhelming power.

Right behind him.

“Ah!” He said totally not surprised, at all. He was surprised to see his on-again, off-again prey like this. He got into a battle ready stance. “Do not startle m-” He stopped mid-sentence for a gasp of surprise, it didn’t take long for him to return to an even more battle ready stance. “You! You shall leave Arle this instant.”

“Aaaaaw. But we haven’t seen each other since the last time, stabby.”

“Gu gugu!”

“What li’l Carby said.” Ecolo snuggled the yellow thing with the same passion Arle would. Arle was surprised and jealous by this.

( _Wow. My feeling must really leak into him. Hopefully, he doesn’t change me as much…_ )

“Let’s have a little chat for ol’ times sake? Maaaaybe say something questionable? Mebby?”

“No, just let us Puyo battle instead.” He raised his sword.

“Eeeeee.” Ecolo mock screamed like a girl even more than Arle in any situation, she placed her fists against her cheeks and raised her leg. “You dare say that to an innocent girl like me? Authorities!”

“Wait, what? What did you say wrong?”

“ _Nothing Schezo! This time… That was uncalled for, Ecolo!_ ”

***One talking things out by throwing hardened blobs at each other later***

“ _I’m fine Schezo, this blob and I have an agreement._ ” Arle took control of her body for a moment.

Schezo looked unamused. He did lower his weapon. “Have you not learned from the last time? And how did that almost end for us all?”

“ _Last time?_ ”

“Guuuuuuuuuu?”

“You’re boring me now, let’s go.” Ecolo whined.

“ _Just hold on just a second, I wanna have a word with you, stabby._ ”

Ecolo feeling Arle’s annoyance tickled his fancy. “By all means.”

“What is it you want to ask of me?” He wasn’t a fan of what going on here.

“ _I get to see you for the first time in forever. AND you don’t greet me with a_ “be my desire” _, or_ “I sense a throbbing mass inside of you, Arle. Slide out of her this instant.” _Urrrrgh._ ” Some emotion seeped out of the possessed body. Mainly annoyance and not getting to be to call him something specific.

“Well, I’m sorry I don’t conform to your expectations.” Schezo was not amused. Because if anyone didn’t like Schezo’s reputation, it’s Schezo.

“ _Pfffffff. Whatevs. Carby, Ecolo, let’s leave this creepazoid alone._ ” Back to monotone they were.

“Wooo! Let’s Puyo more people!”

“Guuu!”

…

“I’d better tell the Dark Prince about the taint infesting his… ugh… _“fiancé”_ … I don’t like this one bit.” The sword-wielding mage gritted his teeth.

**Chapter 4 - VS. ???**

“Gugugu guu?”

“ _Yeah, I do tend to forget that Schezo and Draco are sorta friends. Ecolo, pick on that guy._ ”

“That nerd holding a lamp? In that purple yet somehow red at the same time clothes?” He pointed at the suave looking gent below Arle’s age with a neat looking lantern.

“ _Nerd? He does look like… no wait that_ is _Klug. Oh, please. Act as me as much you can._ ”

“I’ll do what I want! But, eh, sure why not~.”

Ecolo walked up to the strange looking Klug and cleared their throat. “Hiya there, four-eyes, how’s life?” She greeted with a friendly raise of the hand and the monotone tone.

“Hm? Arle was it? You seem, different.” The scholar replied rubbing his chin. “And I’m well.”

“That’s good. What’s up with that lamp?”

“That’s for me to worry about.” He hid it between his back and cape. “Have you seen Sig anywhere, perchance?”

“Psssst. Who’s that? She whispered to Arle.

“ _The boy with blue hair and red a-_ ”

“Oh, that guy. Nope!”

Klug frowned. “Shame. Let me know when do you see him.” The red-clad boy turned around walking. “Thank you very much.”

“Hey wait.” Ecolo’s words made Klug turn again. “Wanna have a Puyo battle between us totally not possessed normies?”

Strange Klug’s expressions went from shock/surprise, confusion, rationalizing, Eureka, thinking about it and then a smile. “Hm. Very well, in case someone foils my plan again I can have at least have little entertainment.”

***This was a close one but Dark Arle by a lot, it was a respectable match***

“I must thank you for the match, “Arle”.” He took Dark Arle’s hand and kissed the back of it.

Dark Arle froze in place blushing, with their free hand against their drooling mouth. “Ahh.”

“Guuu?” Carbuncle pinched their legs to snap them out of it.

“ _Oh, n-no problem. So when are you gonna leave Klug alone?_ ”

Klug chuckled, still the strange one. “Soon enough. Tata…” With one awesome cape swipe he left.

Ecolo was left speechless.

“ _Don’t know what to feel?_ ”

“Do you?”

“ _No… Let’s not talk about it…_ ”

“Yeah, let’s do that…”

**Chapter 5 - VS. Ringo**

“ _So for how long are you gonna stay?_ ” Arle asked, with a hint of getting bored of this.

“As soon as I find the two I wanna see most.”

“Guguguu?”

“Not sure, Carby.” She rubbed Arle’s buddy on the head. “But I’m not gonna spoil who~.”

“ _Uh… This could be as fun as you surprise possessing me…_ ” The girl uttered half in sarcasm. “ _Do I know them, at least?_ ”

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?” Ecolo stopped catch his breath. It’s clear to Arle that he relies on muscle memory to breathe. “Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-”

“ _Shhhtoooop!_ ” Arle interrupted her own vocal cords. “You’re gonna suffocate me.”

“Oops. Sorry… And I’ll get back to that. OO. OO. OO!” Ecolo pointed excitedly as Dark Arle allowed. “That that girl there.”

“ _Holding that Apple?_ ”

“Yup.”

…

“ _Just go, I can’t walk._ ”

“Oh yeah. Bwaha.”

As Dark Arle crept closer, a smiled crept on her face. Closing in on the girl Ecolo’s fond of. That’s what Arle felt what Ecolo felt, which was a little uncomforting.

“So alone… Huh. So alone~ Nobody around, kinda creepy, and I wanna go home.” Ringo sung, being as good as usual.

“ _She’s gotta work on her singing._ ” Arle quietly muttered.

“Yanno… After hearing it from your ears, I gotta agree.” Ecolo whispered back while preparing himself. “Surprise~ Ringo!”

“EEEEE!” Ringo got into her default freakout mode, her brain confused by the voice and tone and just plain freaked. Only breaking up her static pose to push.

“Oomph. Whatcha do that for, Ringo?” Ecolo whined in monotone, rubbing her shoulders. “It’s only me.”

“Oh.” Ringo panted, catching her breath. “So it is… Wait a minute… Ecolooooo!” She said like an older sister annoyed the younger sister who touched her stuff.

“ _Well, she caught you red handed. Good job. I like the ringlets._ ” Arle complimented. She’d smile if she could.

“Arle?” Ringo wasn’t sure.

“You spoiled the surprise, Ringo… You two can chat it up after we Puyo battle!”

Ringo immediately went back into ‘oh crud’ mode. “Hey wait a minute!”

Arle had some questions

***Wow, two all clears. Good job***

Before either side could celebrate or sulk they could hear a scream.

“Ya hear that?”

“That warcry?” Ringo casually replied to her stalker.

“Yup.”

“It sounds like Amitie.”

“ _Looks like her too._ ” Arle spoke. “ _Narrow my eyes._ ”

Ecolo obeyed, wanting to see it as well. “She’s coming closer. What’s that red thing she’s holding over her head?” Ecolo asked.

“Gu gu gu gugugu.”

“Nah, Carby, looks more like an apple.” Ecolo rubbed her drool stained chin.

“Guess we’ll find out.”

“…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. I’ll save you two! HIYA!” Amitie heroically chucked the apple, square, right smack dab in the middle of Dark Arle’s forehead.

“ _Ouch_ ies.” They fell to the ground. Exorcizing the space-time anomaly from the sorceress’ body. Knocking Arle to the ground with a headache and Ecolo being scattered around as space dust. Naturally, Arle’s clothes reverted to her usual duds. The one with the armor that only protects one breast and one shoulder.

“Great mother of geometry, Amitie!” Ringo reacted. “What was in that apple!?”

“Eh… Vitamin D?” Amitie answered like she did nothing wrong.

“My head…” Arle groaned holding said head. Carbuncle did his best to help her up. Amitie and Ringo joined in.

“You okay, Arle?” Ringo asked.

“He didn’t make you do anything awful, did he?”

“I’m okay, Amitie. And no. Hasn’t done anything yet.” Arle wiped of the slobber off her mouth. “‘Sides the drooling.” All of them were a little grossed out.

“It’s true!” A voice rang from all around them.

“Ecolo?”

“Yup.”

“Where are you?” Arle called out, sounding a little concerned.

“Down here!” There was Ecolo’s core, bouncing up and down. “I’m okay, just gimme a minute reform, my favorite bits come back automatically but picking them up’s way easier.”

“Okay.”

“So he’s not out to cause chaos this time?”

“Like what?” Arle replied to Ringo.

“Get real, Arle? Don’t remember the last time he possessed you?”

“Gu?”

“Eh? What’re talking about, Amitie? I just met him today.”

“What!?”   
“What?!”

“Oh.” Arle extended her hand towards Ringo. “I’m Arle by the way.”

“I’m Ringo?” The question mark was towards Arle, not in not knowing her own name. They shook hands.

“Nice to meet you. How long have you been here in Primp? Your clothes and definitely your hairstyle aren’t from here. You stuck here as well and for how long? You seem to know Amitie and Ecolo pretty well. He was intent on meeting you.”

“How hard you did you throw that apple, Amitie?” Ringo scolded the guilty feeling blonde. “But yeah, you hit the nail on the head. So… You don’t remember me?”

“Remember? We’ve never met. I’m sure of it.”

Ringo stared at her. “You don’t seem to be lying.” She noticed. “Hrm. There’s only one logical conclusion of who to blame. Ecolo!”

“What is it Ringo?” His voice came from below. Ecolo was almost reformed.

“Look at his leg, it’s regrowing. I can’t look away.” Amitie cooed.

“What have you done to Arle?”

“You don’t have to answer that.” Arle stepped in between them. “Look here, Ringo. Did I say that right?”

“Yeah.”

“‘Kay. See, we have a deal. He has fun with my body. And he gives me the ability to travel back and forth from Primp!” Arle got a bit excited at the prospect of it all.

“Oh, I’m so happy for you, Arle~.” Amitie cheered.

“Gugu!”

“Oh, you too, Carbuncle.”

Ringo had an uneasy face. (So, on one hand, Arle can finally go home. On the hand… Ecolo’s definitely up to something. Arle can’t just have amnesia like that.) While Ringo was thinking, Ecolo shifted inside again. “Well, if anyone can do, it’s definitely Ecolo. You’d better keep your word!”

“I’ll try, see ya later.” Dark Arle waved.

“ _Bye guys!_ ”

“Gu Guuuu!”

“Take care.” Amitie waved.

…

“Let’s spy on them from a distance.”

“Way ahead of ya, Amitie…”

**Chapter 6 - VS. Dark Prince**

“ _You’re obviously hiding something from me, Ecolo. That Ringo girl knew me. Did I really lose my memory?_ ”

“IDidn’tDoIt.”

“Gu gugu…”

“I’m pulling my leg here.”

“ _MY leg, you mean…_ ”

“You gotta believe me.” Ecolo said as straight as possible. “I did not give you memory loss, that’s no fun. Suffering from it myself.”

“ _Hm. You feel like you’re telling the truth._ ”

“That’s because I am.”

“ _But there’s definitely something going on here._ ”

“I’m keeping that a secr- Oh! Heehee. Look at that guy~.”

“ _Ah, it’s him! Can’t believe to be happy to see him~._ ” They’re referring to the tall, winged, horned and long green haired man.

“Gugu.”

“Me too.”

“ _You met? Well, nevermind. I can tell you wanna do something. C’mon, do what you want to him. Then lemme talk to him._ ”

“We’ll see about that.”

( _You can’t hide our emotions from me. That was definitely an “okay”._ )

Dark Arle gleefully snuck up behind their victim. And she pounced the unsuspecting villain, arms around the waist. “Ha!” The dark prince gasped in surprise in a rather girly way.

“Guess who?~” Ecolo said in the most affectionate tone he could muster.

The Prince’s body language went stoic. Presumably, he’s just as uncomfortable as Arle is. He broke free and menacingly looked Dark Arle in the eyes.

Ecolo ignored their feelings. “Aw, c’mon, your darkness. Don’t tell me you didn’t want that hug.” Ecolo teased, speaking and acting in a way a child thinks is flirty.

All Dark Prince did in return was scowl some more.

…

“How about-”

**“Get out!!”** He widened his arms, letting his cape and wings flow.

Dark Arle flinched a little. They’ve never heard him this angry, this guttural and this venomous. “W-wow, what’s this f-feeling?”

“ _It’s fear Ecolo. You’d better calm him down with Puyo._ ”

***A fight guaranteed to be longer than the Dark Prince’s words***

“ _And that’s been going on…_ ” Arle casually explained.

“Gu.”

“Arly, I am insulted. You could’ve gone to _me_ for that.”

“ _You can do that?_ ”

“Muhahahaha! Of course, you of all should know your fiancé’s power.”

“ _Well, some “fiancé” you are._ ” Arle said with the biggest air quotes possible and made the sarcasm as obvious as possible so the demon couldn’t misconstrue her meaning.

“Y-You never asked me!”

“ _I haven’t seen you since I saved you in that circus! Fiiiiine, take us home._ ”

“I can’t.”

“ _You j-_ ”

“Forgive me, my honeybunch. But do you have any idea how big the universe is? Have patience, darling.”

“ _You’re useless._ ”

“Guu gugu.”

“ _We’re outta here!_ ”

“Arly wait! She’s gone.” The demon lamented. “Hm? You two show your show yourselves.” One of the girls in the bush betrayed their location. Gaining the stink eye of the other. “Oh, it’s just you two.” The Dark Prince commented neutrally. “What are you two doing?”

“Spying.”

“Keeping an eye on Ecolo.”

“Mwuhaha! What a wonderfully, excellent idea, let me join.”

**Chapter 7 - VS. ???**

“ _Are you okay? You haven’t taken of control my body since we won._ ” Arle poked her own body to get a reaction out of him.

“Guu?” Carbuncle said with the same concern.

“I’m feeling li’l queasy. Not used to this.”

“ _Oh, that’s how I feel after his Darkness’ barfs out his pet names for me. Sorry._ ”

“I’m gonna do nothing for a while. Saaaaay, can you pretend to be me, pretending to be you for a while?”

“ _Do I ever? That’s so dumb! I love it._ ” Arle scanned around the empty downtown for someone familiar. _“I seeeeeee nooone I wann-_ ” Arle gasped at the sight of this person. “ _You! The one with the large bag!_ ” Arle put some emotion into it and it still came out rather monotone.

“Huh?” Arle was successful in getting the full bodysuited, masked clown’s attention. Judging by her body language she was started. “Look, Miss, I don’t have the time.”

“ _Oh, you’ll make the time for me! I know better than anyone you’re up to no good._ ”

“Prove it.” Pierrot the clown childishly responded.

“Hm, hm, hmmmmmmm!” The noise inside the bag proved it. Two noises actually on closer inspection.

“ _Hehehehehehehehe._ ” Arle laughed, remembering she has to pretend to be herself. “ _You were saying?_ ”

“Gugugugugu!” Carbuncle laughed. The clown doubletaked.

“C-Carby?! But didn’t I wer-” Pierrot glanced at the bag before quickly turning back to the duo in front. “Wait. That ponytail, that face…”

Arle lowered her mouth covering collar, showing a dissonant smirk an insane person like Pierrot or Ecolo blush.

“HOW!? I but I’m the real, but the bag. And…”

“ _Heeheeee~, looks like we broke her, Carby._ ”

“Broke her good.” Ecolo backed up.

“ _C’mon let’s battle her and then interrogate her. This reaction makes no sense._ ”

***Doppelganger Arle skin for Pierrot is now available for purchase***

“Ahahahahahaaaaaa…!” Pierrot laughed mad. “Yaaaah!” She lunged at Dark Arle.

Dark Arle shielded themselves with their arms.

*Poof* Pierrot vanished in a puff of smoke. Leaving Dark Arle and Carby puzzled.

“What happened?” Amitie asked, hidden within the crowded bush.

“I banished that clown to Puyo Underworld.” Dark Prince growled.

“You can’t just do that!” Ringo raised her hands. “You can just send them like that?”

“Oh, yes I can, that clown shouldn’t have escaped.”

“Who do you think that awful clown captured in the bag?” Amitie asked a good question.

**Chapter 8 - VS. ???**

“Pst. Whoever’s in there, act like me, acting like you.” Ecolo whispered.

“ _Gotcha._ ” Arle opened up the back. A second Carbuncle popped out. “ _Huh?_ ”

“Gugu?”

“Gu?”

“Guguugugu guu?”

“Guguuuu? Gu.”

“Gugu gu.”

“Guu guu guu!”

“Guu guu guu!”

“It does your heart good to see them this happy.”

“ _Sure does, but no less confusing. Wait, if there is a Carbuncle in there… Oh my…  could it be tha-_ ”

“Stop wondering just open it further!” Ecolo said like a child on Christmas.

“HmhmphHMMMMPH!” The bag agreed.

“ _I’m on it!_ ”

Arle widened in shock at what she saw when she widened the rim.

“Another _me?_ ” She saw herself staring back. Tied up at her back and gagged. She looked angry back at Dark Arle. “ _I’m just as confused as you are. Lemme help you out._ ”

Meanwhile with Dark Prince’s angels. “Another Arle?” Dark Prince mind’s on the fritz. “But I just sen-”

“What’s going on?” Amitie asked.

“I have a hunch, but I need to make sure. Let the Arlies and Carbunnies talk it out first. I need to see where this goes.”

(Don’t enjoy yourself too much there…) Ringo sarcastically replied in her thoughts.

“So…” Not Dark Arle tried to break the ice after adjusting her armor out of an uncomfortable position. The Dark Arle Arle and the Dark Prince took note it covered a lot more than her’s currently did. Protecting both breasts and shoulders like her older protection, but she didn’t recognize this one. It looked less heavy. “Thanks for releasing me.” Arle looked at Dark Arle with a stink eye. “Ecolo…”

…

“ _Oh. Oh yeah._ ” Ecolo did not respond, it was Arle. She could feel him grin internally though. “ _Aw, how did ya know it was me?_ ”

“Don’t think I haven’t forgotten that…” She impatiently tapped her foot.

( _I knew something was going here. Ecolo, we’re gonna have a talk…_ ) “ _Eeeeeh? Forgotten… What exactly?_ ” She sheepishly grinned, clueless to the context she was talking about.

“Don’t play dumb with me…” She groaned in response. Arle picked up her Carbuncle. Dark Arle mimicked. They’d recognize their Carby from anywhere.

“ _Wanna battle?_ ”

“A pair battle! Since we both got Carbies. I win and you tell me where you got that body.”

“Gugu gugu…”

“Guugu!”

***Stop hitting yourself, Stop hitting yourself!***

“Noooo!” The non-possessed Arle feared possession again. Her Carbuncle’s widened his arms shielding her.

“ _He_ he _he_ he _he_ ” The whole Dark Arle chuckled. “Aw, that’s adorable, other Carby.” Ecolo took control again. Affectionately patting the other’s Arle’s friend. Their own Carbuncle got jealous. She patted him as well.

“ _It really is~._ ” The possessed Arle added.

The more terrified of the Arles noticed something from behind Dark Arle, pointed and shouted “APPLE!!”.

“Huh?”/“ _Huh?_ ” Dark Arle turned around to see the fruit before it connected onto their forehead. Second verse same as the first. This Arle was exorcized once again.

“Uuhh?” The loser Arle was baffled at what just happened.

Her Carbuncle asked his doppelgänger a question. “Guguuuu?” But the other shrugged.

“Goody-goody! Vitamin D wins again!” Amitie posed.

“I can’t believe that worked.” Dark Prince was in awe. “I must have them planted in the underworld ASAP.”

“I’m still in denial how powerful that apple was…” Ringo kept staring back-and-forth between her own apple and the ammunition. Not knowing how to feel about this.

“Hey, long have you been behind the bush?” Arle asked, the one not knocked to the ground. Let’s call her ‘Shmarle’ for clarity’s sake.

“The whole time.” Amitie did not even blink answer like there’s nothing weird about it. Making Ringo and the Dark Prince feel something they don’t wanna discuss.

Shmarle helped Arle get up on her feet. “You okay? Did Ecolo set his plan into motion?” She shook her double by the shoulders.

“P-Please s-stop.” Arle replied. Still holding her head. “Stupid apple…” She groaned. “He did nothing wrong.”

“It’s true, this Arle said he’ll bring her home, Arle.”

“More or less.” The bouncing space core confirmed what Amitie just said.

“That’s what he promised me. And you all know how well that ended after he possessed me, right?!” Shmarle yelled. The spies had sour faces.

“Did he really do all that stuff?” Arle asked. Shmarle nodded.

“You can’t trust him.”

“I really meant it this time. I thought I’d try it again at the same point in time in a different, but this time I thought of doing something more lowkey.”

“So this Arle’s a different dimension?” Ringo calculated.

“I guess that’s why there are more of us?”

“I didn’t even notice traveling between dimensions… I’ve played with Ecolo, can you give the four of us to travel now?” Arle asked the still reforming Ecolo, having her Carbuncle on her shoulder, the other in her arm and pulled Shmarle towards her with the other.

“I don’t know how.” He said flatly.

“What…”   
“What?”

“Guu?”   
“Guguu?”

“I have no idea where your world is. Space/time is a pretty big place y’know, I don’t know the way.”

Shmarle got angry for Arle. “You little!”

But to everyone’s surprise. “I didn’t mind.” Arle defended Ecolo.

“Huh?” Even Ecolo was taken back.

“I had fun.” Arle giggled. “And I got to meet some familiar faces again.”

Shmarle was a little disgusted. “Seriously?”

“Yeah! How many of them are in Primp?”

“A lot.”

“Hey, can I possess you another time?”

“Like you asked the first time?!”  
“As if you asked the first time!”

The Arles high fived.

“But, uuuh, maybe~…” Arle teased. “Can you at least give the ability to travel between these dimensions?”

“You’ll need my help for that.” The Dark Prince butted in. “And I’ll help you get home whenever I can bring my Arly home. I do not want to be that Dark Prince that misses you. His heart must be in pieces like mine was when you disappeared.”

“That’s cool. And thank you all. Now Ecolo, posses me!”

“Why?”

“I’m having Oshare Bones make me a mantle like you gave me first. I really like it. Wanna come with?” With she ask the other her and by extension Amitie and Ringo.

“Eh, sure.”

“Gugugu gu.”

“Okie dokie.”

“Since you won’t ever meet another Ringo, of course.”

“Here I come!” And Ecolo jumped in Arle’s body again in full control. Having heated arguments with the Dark Prince of the Puyo Underworld on his Darkness’ end.

It was a weird day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you don’t mind copying your template TheBlackKid.
> 
> I do regret making that joke with Schezo, it’s something I don’t like to joke about. So for those men who’ve been falsely charged with life destroying accusations they didn’t commit, I’m sorry. Let me stress that again: life destroying accusations they didn’t commit. I’m saying this because no one else will.
> 
> I lost a few italics lines for the possessed Arle due to an accident. Sorry.
> 
> I like Dark Arle way more than I should. It’s the outfit and the missed potential. Kinda a story how she could become a regular. I could’ve put more effort into it.


End file.
